Petit traité à l'égard de Trafalgar Law
by Abiss672
Summary: Traité à l'égard de Trafalgar Law pour apprendre à vivre avec Monkey D Luffy. Rédigé par Nico ROBIN.


**Traité à l'égard de Trafalgar Law pour apprendre à vivre avec Monkey D Luffy. Rédigé par Nico ROBIN.**

 **\- Introduction**

Félicitations Trafalgar Law ! Vous venez de créer une alliance symbolique avec mon capitaine, Monkey D Luffy. Je me permets donc de vous transmettre ce traité afin de vous guider pour cette nouvelle vie en communauté qui vous attend. Vivre avec mon cher capitaine peut être une expérience troublante, je l'admets. Mais vous sortirez grandis de cette expérience ! Si Luffy ne nous tue pas tous avant par sa bêtise, évidemment.

J'ai rédigé ce document avec grand plaisir. Il sera divisé en plusieurs parties pour faciliter votre apprentissage. Ne soyez pas surpris par tout ce travail, vous me remercierez bien assez tôt, j'en suis certaine !

Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je serais ravie de vous aider. (N'allez pas voir Roronoa Zoro ni Usopp, ils vous induiront en erreur sans s'en rendre compte. Si je ne suis pas disponible, référez-vous au docteur Chopper.)

 **\- Respect**

Le respect est un concept extrêmement important pour notre capitaine. Luffy vous accordera son respect facilement, si vous remplissez les conditions suivantes : respectez votre équipage, respectez notre équipage et respectez les civils qui ne vous nuisent pas. La philosophie de l'équipage se veut plutôt pacifique. Nous n'attaquons un homme ou une femme que si nous sommes en danger, ou que la dite personne représente un danger pour autrui. Nous faisons une exception toute particulière pour les hauts gradés de la marine. Notamment Luffy, Zoro et Sanji qui prennent un malin plaisir à s'en prendre à eux. N'hésitez pas à les rejoindre si vous le souhaitez.

Notre capitaine a cependant une vision particulière du respect concernant les biens matériels. Sachez, et ne l'oubliez pas, que Luffy ne respect aucun objet. S'il faut foncer dans un bâtiment plutôt que de passer par la porte pour aller plus vite, le bâtiment sera défoncé. S'il faut se battre dans un bar, les choppes de bière seront les premières armes !

Notez tout de même une exception à cette règle : Luffy respect au plus haut point notre navire. La moindre planche de bois cassé ou la plus petite voile trouée sera vécue très difficilement par notre capitaine. Cependant, notre cher charpentier Franky, se fait toujours une joie de soigner notre navire.

Autre aspect important à considérer : les mœurs. Luffy ne respect pas les règles morales ou même les mœurs. Ne soyez pas surpris de voir un Monkey D Luffy se balader tout nu dans le navire car il a senti l'appétissante préparation de notre cher cuisinier Sanji. Ne soyez pas non plus médusé de le voir se curer le nez pendant qu'il vous parle. Il se peut même qu'une crotte de nez tombe sur votre manteau par inadvertance. Dans ce cas, je vous conseille d'appliquer de l'eau chaude rapidement et de frotter l'endroit avec un linge humide.

 **\- Vie en communauté**

La vie en communauté, et plus particulièrement avec Luffy, peut être déroutante de prime abord. Je pourrais vous citer de nombreuses recommandations mais je vais me restreindre aux deux plus importantes à mes yeux : la salle d'eau et les protections culinaires.

 **Salle d'eau** : Sachez que Luffy se lève très tard et donc se couche tard. Notre capitaine apprécie de prendre un bain brûlant chaque soir, ce qui lui permet de se détendre après une journée de combat ou de sieste. Cependant, il lui arrive de rester longtemps à barboter. Il se peut donc qu'à votre réveil, il n'y ait plus d'eau chaude disponible. Nous sommes actuellement en pourparlers avec le reste de l'équipage pour régler ce problème. En attendant, je ne peux que vous conseiller de prendre votre bain le soir, avant Luffy. Veillez de plus à ne surtout pas toucher les canards en plastiques qui se baladent un peu partout dans la salle d'eau. Ils sont encombrants, je le sais, mais notre cher capitaine aime par-dessus tout jouer avec ses canards durant son bain. Ne soyez pas étonné si, ces derniers jours, vous voyez les canards empilés en pyramides. Notre capitaine leur fait passer un concours de natation synchronisées qu'il a pu admirer sur l'île des hommes-poissons.

De plus, mais cela concerne notre chère navigatrice, je vous conseille très fortement de ne toucher à aucun de ses produits de beauté ! Vous vous retrouveriez avec une dette plus grosse que votre prime sur la tête ! Si besoin, n'hésitez pas à piocher dans mes produits.

 **Protections culinaires** : Les repas sont des moments sacrés dans la journée de notre cher capitaine. A quelques variations prés des choses que vous considérez comme sacrées dans votre vie. Nous avons l'immense chance de vivre aux côtés d'un cuisinier hors pairs. Les plats en sauce sont sa spécialité. Cependant, vous en mangerez rarement. Mais quand cela sera le cas, vous recevrez une petite note personnelle de la part du chef lui-même vous prévenant, afin que vous puissiez vous munir d'une surblouse de protection. Notre capitaine mange beaucoup et très rapidement. Les plats en sauce sont donc un carnage quand vous mangez dans la même pièce que lui. Croyez-moi, si vous tenez à vos vêtements, prenez une surblouse. Vous pourrez en trouver dans la salle d'eau dans la seconde armoire.

 **\- Loisirs**

Les loisirs de notre capitaine sont certainement bien différents des vôtres à mon humble avis. Vous verrez rarement notre capitaine plongé dans l'un de mes livres d'archéologie ou bien tout autre encyclopédie. En effet, les loisirs de Luffy sont plus « enfantins » je dirais. C'est pourquoi il est impératif que vous possédiez des petites boules de cires pour vos oreilles. En ce moment, Chopper, Luffy et Usopp sont en train de monter une chorale. Il se peut que quelques fausses notes se perdent. Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne sommes pas en train de torturer quelqu'un, c'est juste Luffy qui chante. Si vous le souhaitez, vous pouvez bien évidemment rejoindre la chorale. Ils font une représentation chaque jeudi soir.

 **\- Transport aérien**

Dernier point crucial à mon avis : les transports aériens. Peut-être n'avez-vous jamais eu l'occasion de voler, surtout vous qui vivez dans un sous-marin. Mais vivre avec Luffy implique des vols inopinés. Le fruit du démon de notre cher capitaine est bien utile, encor plus quand celui-ci n'a pas envie de marcher et préfère tous nous balancer dans les airs. Je ne peux que vous recommander de prendre des médicaments antinauséeux chaque matin. Malheureusement nous ne sommes pas en mesure de prédire les sautes d'humeur de notre capitaine. Nous vous recommandons aussi de toujours porter sur vous une mini bouée, gonflable instantanément, dans votre poche. Cela pourrait vous sauver la vie, surtout comme vous êtes un utilisateur de fruit du démon. Vous pouvez vous procurer cette mini bouée gonflable instantanément dans les diverses échoppes du parc d'attraction de Sabaody. En attendant, vous pourrez toujours en emprunter dans notre réserve personnelle. Dans ces moments, assurez-vous tout de même d'être à proximité d'une personne capable de nager.

 **-Conclusion**

Je conclus ainsi ce premier traité qui ce veut rassurant. Si vous souhaitez avoir plus d'informations concernant divers sujets, n'hésitez pas à me contacter, je serais ravie de vous écrire un second traité.

 **Nota Bene** : L'équipage du chapeau de paille représente une famille unie et aimante. Nous ne vous jugerons jamais. En faisant cette alliance, vous rentrez dans notre famille. J'espère sincèrement qu'elle pourra vous apporter tout l'amour, le réconfort et le bonheur qu'elle me procure depuis le début de mon aventure.

Cordialement,

Nico Robin.


End file.
